harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc
The Grand Harpsicle is a lever harp manufactured by American harp maker Rees Harps Inc. Plug in and play! An electric and semi-acoustic harp combining both worlds. See showroom or website for pricing. Product Design & Accessories According to the Harpsicle website: "This harp has 33 strings providing lower bass notes but keeps a compact and lightweight profile for the traveling harpist. Available in color finishes (black, white, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, purple), or natural maple. The Grand Harpsicle® is one of the most unique harps available today. There is nothing like it and it has thrown tradition to the wind. The Grand Harpsicle® Harp is an electric harp, but if desired it can also be played acoustically. This is a feature not found in other electric harps. It is a full range harp with 33 strings, (two octaves below middle C and two and a half octaves above Middle C.) but weighs no more than a professional electric guitar (around 11-12 pounds.) It can be played as a floor harp or strapped on to play while standing and moving. It can even be played like a lap harp used with the Harpsicle® Stick. "The Grand Harpsicle® Harp is equipped with the Mi-Si Acoustic Trio System which features an active, battery-free preamp. Simply charge the internal preamp for 60 seconds with the provided wall charger and you're ready to plug in to an amp or PA system for up to 16 hours of play time. For the best results, the amp used should be a bass or keyboard amp to be able to handle the strong bass tones. The amp should be rated at 40 watts or more (A guitar amp is not recommended). "The Grand Harpsicle® Harp is now being used for everything from wedding receptions, to jazz and rock concerts, Irish pubs and New Age groups. The Grand Harpsicle® Harp is also ideal for therapy work because of its mobility, weight, and extended 33 string range. Only your imagination can limit the possibilities with the Grand Harpsicle® Harp. "Please note: Because the soundbox on this harp is designed to be narrow and portable, the acoustic sound is a little thinner compared to a harp with a large soundbox. When plugged in this harp truely shines and is a real performer. If you are looking for a harp with a larger octave range than the smaller Harpsicle® Harps, and want a harp with an acoustic sound that will nock your socks off, then please visit ReesHarps.com for our complete line of concert lever harps. "The Grand Harpsicle® Harp comes with Rees levers on all strings, a tuning wrench, strap buttons, a detacheable stand, a built in electric pickup with preamp, and a two year warranty." String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. This harp is owned by @CymberHarp Watch & Listen This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Rees Harps Inc Category:Lever Harp Category:Budget Harp Category:Folk Harp Category:Travel Harp Category:Electric Harp